It is well known that while dogs and most other pets generally will enjoy playthings such as balls and other fanciful items, cats do not generally do so. Cats are very attracted to scents, particularly that of an herb commonly known as "catnip" and will therefor seem to play with things that do not seem to be playthings but have such an attraction. The absence of toys for cats severly reduces their exercise needs, particularly in close urban household from which the cat seldom goes out. There exists, therefore, a need for a toy which is attractive to cats and which will make them play with it for extended periods of time within the close confines of small houses and apartments and which cannot be easily destroyed or become foul-smelling or dirty the environment.
The present invention fulfills such a need.